


The Price

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a lil' bit that's been hopping around in my head all day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil' bit that's been hopping around in my head all day.

Dom wants children. He wants a little boy and a little girl of his own. He wants to be called Daddy, he wants someone to love unconditionally and spoil rotten. He wants to give great big bear hugs and feel blonde curls against his cheek. He wants to wake up at three in the morning and feed the baby and he even thinks that he wouldn't mind changing diapers, though that's likely to change, should he ever actually have to do it.

But he doubts that he will. Ever have to change a diaper, that is. Things just aren't looking that way.

It's not that he couldn't find a nice girl and give her a ring and do things nice and proper, should he want. It's that deep down, he just doesn't want. Settling down with a woman - the thought tightens around him, like steel bars across his chest.

Dom's already settled. Dom's settled down with Billy, and he's perfectly happy that way. Except...

Dom wants children.

Billy certainly won't ever be able to offer him that. Nor can he offer Billy a family, a real one, because even if what they have is real, really real, it's still not your typical family. it's just Billy and Dom, doing what comes naturally - loving each other, being in love.

He doesn't know if Billy wants children or not. Billy's never said, never hinted at whether he did or didn't. They all adored Sean's children. Dom knew how Billy acted around Alexandra. Dom, himself, because the goofy, loveable uncle. The one that bought her lots of toys and made her laugh by doing silly things. Like putting a bowl on his head and singing Frank Sinatra tunes into an overripe banana. Billy treated her more like a little person, not talking down to her, just talking to her.

Dom loves seeing that side of Billy. The paternal one. The one that peeks out every now and then, like when Dom's trying his hand at inline skating and takes a tumble. He loves seeing the concern in Billy's eyes, loves how Billy tends to Dom's bumps and bruises, agonizing over every one as if the injuries were his own. He's protective without being overbearing. Like a good parent should.

Dom wants his daughter to have moss green eyes and a pert little mouth. He wants his son to have slender hands and a laugh full of sunshine and dew. He wants to peek in the doorway at nighttime and see himself, see Billy, six years old and visiting the sandman.

Leaving Billy is not an option, no matter how much Dom wants children. Part of him is even afraid that Billy will leave him, wanting more. Wanting what neither of them will ever have, because that is the price they pay for being together.


End file.
